Rick (The Time Has Come)
Rick is a soldier who was raped by his superior. History Rick was seeing Sheldon along with his wife, Kelly, for marital counseling. Kelly said Rick had been having nightmares since he returned from Afghanistan, which caused him to stop sleeping. She'd tried everything, but Rick wasn't interested in sex. He would freeze every time she touched him. Sheldon suggested talking to each of them separately, but Kelly said he wouldn't talk and Rick said it was because he talking about what happened there would bring it back. She objected that it was already there, between them. Sam went to visit Rick at his house and found him unconscious after taking and overdose of pills. He called an ambulance and they took him to the ER and gave him charcoal. He woke up confused about why he was still alive. He tried to refuse their help and had to be given haloperidol to calm him down when he started getting aggressive with them. When Rick woke up again, he was cuffed to the bed. Sheldon said they needed to talk about his attempted suicide. Rick said military service wasn't what he expected. He started believing being sent home in a body bag would be good because it would be a release. Sheldon asked what he was thinking when he decided to take the pills. When Sheldon questioned him about his experiences, Rick admitted he'd been raped by his sergeant, Sergeant Hamill. Sheldon started to get Rick to talk about being raped. He believed Hamill was going to snap his spine and froze, unable to move. Nothing felt real until he actually started raping Rick. Rick said he wished he died right there. Sheldon told him what he'd done was brave, but Rick felt that he'd been weak by letting Hamill rape him. Rick didn't want to tell Kelly, saying he'd rather work it out on his own. Sheldon encouraged him, saying it could help him. Rick decided to tell Kelly, but she was confused, asking how Rick could have possibly been raped by a single man, why he didn't fight Hamill off. She later told Sam she believed Rick had let it happen, but Sam corrected that he didn't let it happen. She told the story of how they met and how she believed with him around, nothing bad would happen and knowing he'd been raped shattered that illusion. She didn't feel the same looking at him after knowing he'd been raped. Sam said that Rick had been injured in Afghanistan, like her father, and she needed to look at it that way. Rick told Sheldon Kelly wasn't returning his calls and he believed she'd left him. Kelly came into Rick's room at that point and took his hand. Relationships Romantic He is married to Kelly. The first time they met, Rick was on leave and visiting high school buddies. She was out with some girlfriends. He introduced himself, saying he couldn't dance, but he'd try for her. Friendships He is friends with Sam Bennett. They worked together on a program he started for at-risk kids. Career He is a corporal in the US military. Notes and Trivia *He lives at 5110 Patrick Henry. *He was 25 at the time of his hospitalization. Gallery Episode Stills PP5x13-6.jpg PP5x13-16.jpg PP5x13-18.jpg Category:Characters Category:PP Characters Category:PP S5 Characters Category:Patients Category:Patients (ER) Category:Patients (Psych) Category:Patients (Trauma)